Under the Moonlight
by hopefulfeathers
Summary: A SpookyOQ prompt, Day 7: Full Moon... "It's close to midnight and something evil's lurkin' in the dark. Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart" -Michael Jackson


**Hi guys! Finally decided to put something up for SpookyOQ! This is Day 7: Full Moon**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I saw her standing there in front of me, her dark chocolate eyes boring into mine. How beautiful she was in all her glory and regality. The soft moonlight rays dancing in her hair and the twinkling light of the stars sparkling in her eyes, I've never been more in love with her than I am now in this very moment.

"I want this," she tells me firmly, her eyes full of passion. "I want you."

I gaze down at her, heart overflowing with love. I cannot help the wide smile that spreads across my features. My beautiful Regina. You are more than I could ever ask for.

"I love you," Regina continues, eyes searching mine. Biting her lip, she takes my hands into hers. Involuntarily, my thumb swipes across her soft skin.

"I want you to marry me," whispers she, and my heart leaps against my ribcage. Her words are like music to my ears, for I can think of nothing better than spending the rest of my days with the woman I love.

"Will you marry me?" the love of my life asks with a soft breath.

I have to swallow down the lump of emotion that builds steadily in my throat, threatening to bubble to the surface. Looking down at her, I cannot help but feel the sense of pride and admiration swell within my heart. For here is a woman, who after months and months of doubting and fearing and hoping, has finally opened her heart and soul once again to the possibility of love. Here Regina stands before me, shining like a star in the spotlight of confidence, ready to face a kinder fate…a fate without darkness. She's ready to take the next step. And I cannot be prouder that she's the one to ask that one question that has been burning in my mind for such a long time now.

"Yes," I whisper almost breathlessly, "Yes, I will marry you."

At my answer, Regina's lips spread into such a wide and relieved smile that I can't help the little bubble of joyful laughter that arises from my throat. With a soft breath, she takes a hand from mine and slips it into the pocket of her black leather jacket for but a moment, as if to retrieve something. Frowning, I glance to where her hand has disappeared only for my eyes to widen as it emerges. Delicate fingers appear to be clasping a simple silver band that glints under the rays of the moon, which remains hidden behind a smattering of clouds in the sky.

"Regina," I breathe, shaking my head in awe, "You didn't have to—"

"I wanted to," Regina interrupts gently, eyeing me seriously, "Robin, there's no one in the world I'd ever find this level of happiness that I've found with you. You mean more to me than anything else." She closes her eyes, shaking her head. "You freed me. You freed me from the darkness. And now—" She takes my hand and slips the ring on my finger. "—I'm blissfully yours. And you're mine. Forever."

She flashes a small, almost shy smile at me before throwing her arms around my neck in a tight hug. I hold my Regina close. My mind is hardly able to comprehend all that is happening in this moment. But that doesn't really matter. Nothing matters in this moment except her.

Regina pulls back just enough to gaze at me with her dark, shining eyes. As I stare into them, I'm convinced that I finally see no trace of pain…no trace of the darkness that used to hide inside. And I rejoice in that victory. Shaking my head once again, I pull her close, my lips pressing against hers in a passion-fueled kiss. Sighing softly, I savor her taste, the faint flavor of apples lingering on her tongue. And all is well in this moment…

Until this moment ended.

It's a sudden sharp gasp that brings me back to reality. Eyes fly open instantly to meet the distraught features of my beloved as she tears herself from my arms, stumbling backward as if to get away from me. With wide eyes, I can see her chest heaving up and down as she breathes audibly, almost gasping for air; dark eyes wild.

"Regina?" I ask desperately, stepping towards her at once. But the only response I get from her is another step back and a hoarse groan in reply.

"No," she grunts, her voice sounding guttural and strained. I can only watch in horror as Regina suddenly starts to convulse and retch before me, her body bending and twisting in what appears to be excruciatingly painful agony. The beautiful features of my love suddenly have become contorted with the look of pain that seemingly wracks every bone and muscle in her body. The cry that escapes her lips is one that almost sounds more animalistic than human. It's a cry that chills me to the very bone and makes my blood curdle.

"Regina!" I cry out helplessly as I watch her thrash about, her uncontrollable movements rendering it difficult for her to even stand. My mind is driven into overdrive as I try and make sense of it all. What is happening?

It's only then that I see Regina's ashen face jerk skyward. I realize that the once soft and gentle rays of the moon have suddenly become more intensified, brighter…overwhelmingly brighter. They seem to cast down upon Regina, and only Regina, bathing her in the light to bring about the dark. And now I understand. As I watch the moon slowly slip from behind the clouds and loom over her like a specter, an apparition, I understand.

Breath unsteady, I slowly lower my gaze back towards Regina who has suddenly stilled, doing nothing but gazing blankly up into the moonbeams.

"Regina," I whisper one last time, fear lancing through my heart like an arrow. This time, she responds, her eyes suddenly switching from staring at the moon to gazing at me in a split second.

And I can't help the gasp that escapes my lips.

Gone are those dark chocolate orbs I so love and adore. For in place of them are slitted eyes whose pupils glow a demonic red. They stare at me, scan me, scrutinize me. They captivate and terrorize me. I'm so wrapped up in their hold that I almost miss the metamorphosis that takes place.

I can hear, clearly hear, the stretching and pulling of bone and muscle. It crackles, it rips, it has me instinctively taking a step back. From her nose right up to between her eyebrows, the bones pull and stretch longer. Dark fur begins to sprout from the pores of her skin, soon covering the bridge of her nose all the way up through the space between her brows before it is fanning out slightly over her forehead and disappearing into her hairline. I can see sharp incisors extend as Regina's lips part. A tongue sweeps out over them, feeling them, before she's letting out a growl that jars my heart. Fingers twitch, the bones in her hand painfully lengthening as her nails extend into claws. She flexes her fingers like a predator, head tilting down to gaze at her new form…a form that I never knew even existed, let alone one that she even possessed.

And in this brief moment of sheer terror, I come to the painful realization that I know absolutely nothing about the woman whom I've held, kissed, soothed, and loved all these years. I know nothing about the woman whom I've just sworn to remain with for the rest of my life.

I look to my Regina with wide eyes as she meets mine one last time; silently pleading her to come back to me.

But there is no turning back; she throws her head back and gives a bone-chilling howl to the moon.

She licks her lips and growls; the fur that had grown on her neck standing up on its end. In this moment, Regina or not, I know that this is a matter of life or death.

I see her standing there before me, red eyes boring into mine…the monster ready to be unleashed.

Yet even as she charges towards me, another animalistic cry pouring from her blackened lips, I cannot run.

* * *

 **As I'm sure you've figured out...much credit given to Michael Jackson's "Thriller" such a great inspiration ;)**

 **Thanks for coming by!**


End file.
